pokemon_vegafandomcom-20200215-history
Mosmero
Mosmero (Japanese: モスギス / Mosugisu or Mosgis) is a Dark-type Trainer and member of the Hoenn Elite Four in Pokémon Altair & Sirius. Design Mosmero has grey hair that reaches up to his shoulders and has bangs that cover his right eye. He wears a formal outfit that consists of a purple top hat and jacket. The jacket is worn over a white shirt with a cravat in addition to wearing blue-black pants and brown loafers. Personality Mosmero is a rather eccentric character, as NPCs in Altair and Sirius describe him as a prankster, evidenced as he vandalizes signs throughout Hoenn. When talking to characters such as Gordon/April or your rival, he tends to go off-topic and speaks in a very eccentric manner, which annoys the latter. However, Mosmero knows when to get serious when the situation calls for it and is a very capable trainer, having to be the 3rd Elite Four member to be fought. He also has occasions of being helpful to Gordon/April when DH is involved such as finding their hideouts and thwarting their plans. In Pokémon Altair & Sirius Trainer's Eyes/Match Call Elite Four Mosmero *Strategy MOSMIC POWER *Trainer's Pokémon Prankish Pokémon. *Self-Introduction Hey it's me the MOS! That's all there is to say. Pokémon Pokémon League (Hoenn) |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Mosmero Emld.png|class = Elite Four|name = Mosmero|location = Ever Grande City|locationname= Ever Grande City|prize = 6800|pokemon = 5}} | | |- | | |- | In Pokémon Vega Pokémon Double Battle in Undersea Tunnel If the player chose Nimbleaf: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Mos-Ranger.png|class = Mos-Ranger|name = Squad|location = Undersea Tunnel|locationname= Undersea Tunnel|prize = 1320|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | If the player chose Peyero: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Mos-Ranger.png|class = Mos-Ranger|name = Squad|location = Undersea Tunnel|locationname= Undersea Tunnel|prize = 1320|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | If the player chose Liquiput: |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Mos-Ranger.png|class = Mos-Ranger|name = Squad|location = Undersea Tunnel|locationname= Undersea Tunnel|prize = 1320|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | Shakudo Island |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Mosmero.png|class = Hey It's Me|name = Mosmero|location = Shakudo Island|locationname= Shakudo Island|prize = 13600|pokemon = 5}} | | |- | | |- | Sphere Ruins |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Mosmero.png|class = Hey It's Me|name = Mosmero|location = Sphere Ruins|locationname= Sphere Ruins|prize = 8700|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Mosmero.png|class = Hey It's Me|name = Mosmero|location = Sphere Ruins|locationname= Sphere Ruins|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Mirage Battles |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Mosmero.png|class = Elite Four|name = Mosmero|location = Distant Island|locationname= Mirage Battles|prize = 2000|pokemon = 3}} | | |- | Quotes In Pokémon Altair & Sirius Petalburg City * Heading to Route 104 "Hey, you! You there! Do you know who I am? ... ... ... ... ... ...You don't? Gasp! I'm just reeling from the shock! I am the MOS. The MOS... The MOS... Will you remember it? The next time we meet, I'll test you on it. That's how it's going to be. Bye now!" Rustboro City * In Pokémon Breeder's School (before defeating the Rustboro City's Gym Leader) "Oh, you again! We met in PETALBURG CITY. Hey, it's me, the MOS! Oh! Before I could test you, I told you the answer! I guess I messed up! By the way, my full name is MOSMERO, but the MOS is fine. Oh, have you learned CUT? No, not you, your POKéMON, of course." "Where's the school lunch? Don't they serve anything here?" * In Pokémon Breeder's School (after defeating the Rustboro City's Gym Leader) "Oh, that's... The KAITOS BADGE, isn't it? Is it edible? Since they won't give me a school lunch, I'm starving... Please give me something! Oh, you're giving me a burger? Thank you so much!" Slateport City * In front of Ocean and Meteorite Museum after defeating Team BH. "Ah, you again. Hey, it's me the MOS, the MOS. Hey, it's me the MOS, the MOS. I said it twice for emphasis. I heard that Team B.H. is causing trouble. Huh? You already took care of it? What a sur-prize! You got rid of them by yourself! Today's grand sur-prize goes to... you! So, ley's register each other in our POKENAVs. Call me anytime. Oh except for nightime, since i will be asleep, if i don't answer, it's because i'm busy with my other work. Farewell,(Player)!" * In front of Battle Tent "Oh? (Player)! ...Could it be that you want to go in here? If you want to get further in, you'll need that. You know, from the MAUVILLE GYM. That. Bye, it was me, the MOS!" Mauville City * After the fight against Billy "Hey, it's me, the MOS! Are you friends with BURMY? Oh, it's BILLY? Whoops, I guess I messed up. Setbacks are a necessary part of life. It was a good experience for him. Don't be worried that you made a mistake. Sometimes, being strict is the nicest thing you can do. Bye." Route 119 * After the fight against your Rival "Hahaha! MOSMERO "hahaha"! Hey, I can say for sure that it is I, the MOS. I just passed a kid who was crying while riding a SCOOTER. Could it be that you were the cause? That's wrong. Making someone cry is bad. Bullying is always wrong. That aside, why do we keep meeting like this? Could it be that you're a stalker? Eek! How scary! Could it be that you're a stalker? Eek! How scary!" Mossdeep City * Before the Mossdeep Space Center "(Player), feeling good? Hey, it's me, the MOS! I come here on vacation sometimes, and it's usually a nice place to be. But not right now! For some reason, the city is troubled. Something about a warning letter and the SPACE CENTER. I didn't do anything this time, I swear!" Ever Grande City * Ever Grande City's Pokémon Center "Hey, it's me, the MOS! You've gotten here at last. When you get to my room, you should... Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you. I'm one of the ELITE FOUR." Pokémon League (Hoenn) * Before battle "Ah. I am MOSMERO of the ELITE FOUR. .....Hey, it's me, the MOS, the MOS! You've done well to get this far. Well, precisely, you've done nicely. Heheheh, heh. So anyway, let us partake in the fleeting enjoyment of battle." * Being defeated "Ta-da! You're amazing with POKéMON! You're incredibly strong! I'm just a worthless fool compared to you. You're far beyond me. Great job!" * After being defeated "Go on to the next room. You've come so far, now conquer the LEAGUE!" Slateport City * On the ferry S.S. TIDAL "Hey, it's me, the MOS! Congratulations on defeating me at the POKEMON LEAGUE. But you can still go even higher! Keep getting stronger and aim to become a POKEMON MASTER! The city of water, ALTO MARE... There are a lot of opportunities to train there. the next time you will take a ferry, you 'll able to sail to ALTO MARE. Well that's all. This is my stop." In Pokémon Vega Professor Holly's Lab * On entering first time (talking with Prof. Holly and the Rival) "........Tra-la-laaaa! Hey, it's me, the Mos! M-O-S! (Player), it's been a while since I last raw you! Oops, "raw"? It would be a lot better cooked!" ".......I am the Mos. My name's Mosmero. Remember it well, because it'll be on the next test." "....... ...Aww, okay." ".......I have a feeling that I'm going to be left out of this. I guess I'm outta here." ".......Ah, yes. ...Okay, I'll take good care of this. Mosmero Mission Start!" * On entering first time after beating champion (talking with Prof. Holly) ".......Da da da dum dum dum da da da dum dum dum da da da dum dum dum daaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hey, it's me, the Mos! Sorry to keep you waiting, but it's the Mos, it's Mosmero!" ".......I told the other Hoenn Elite Four members about (Player) becoming the Tohoak Champion. And they said, "Why not hold a celebration party?" So I decided I'm going to do that, and I flew back here." ".......No way! That can't be true! That isn't true! That's impossible! The problems started out trivial, but they've spread! Now the whole thing exploded into this enormous quagm-" ".......Ah, sorry. But really, though... I wanted to invite the Hoenn Gym Leaders and Elite Four and let them eat, drink, and be merry for the first time in a while." ".......No, no! That wasn't what I meant at all! But I guess I was using an outdated expression... Sorry-sorry-SORRY. Underage drinking is completely out of the question." ".......But because the Gym Leaders want to see (Player) again, I wanted to plan a celebration party. But now we can't..." ".......I feel the same way. Understood! I'll start planning it right away! Right today! Fight today!" ".......Of-to-the-course! It'll be all sorts of fine! Witness the competent planning skills of the Celebration Magistrate, Mosmero! Let's go! Let's go! Hey, it was me, the Mos!" * After completing National Pokédex and talking to Prof. Holly (Pokédex evaluation) ".......Wee-oo! Wee-oo! Wee-oo! Wee-oo! There's a big problem! Hey, it's me, the Mos, by the way." ".......Well, I've got season to panic! ...No, treason to... Sneasel to... Anyway, there's a grande problem! A problemo biggo! It's turning my hair fifty shades of grey!" ".......Okay. Drinking water would return my composure to normal. Super-normal, even. Ah, but Lemonade would do the job even better." ".......Jackie's requesting (Player)'s help." ".......I never got told what it was specifically." ".......Well, my problem is that my wife's trying to drag me to yet another bargain sale. Anyway, (Player), sorry-sorry-SORRY to ask such a big thing of you. I'll be helping you along the way. So, Jackie really needs our help. He was like, "Help me!" Will you go with me to help him, please?" Junopsis City * After beating Junopsis Gym (talking to Romero) ".......Oh, dear. I heard it from my wife. I heard that there was a big sale on turnips at the nearby grocery store, so I ran here. Hey, it's me, the Mos! Oh, that badge! What I see, could it be... You've already earned the Elnath Badge? How quickly! How skillfully! How easily! You could win it! You have won it! If I beat that gym, maybe my marriage would- Oh, incoming Pokenav transmission! The Mosmero Show will be right back after these messages." ".......Ah, hello." ".......You know, the standard emotional fatigue that plagues us all." ".......Well, hey, it's me, the original Mos of the Elite Four!" "....... ...Well." ".......That was... how would I put it... a prank call. It's got me all pumped up! Before I forget to in my excitement, I ought to leave. Hey, it was me, the Mos!" Route 504 * Meeting George ".......Hey, it's me, the Mos!" ".......I just told you, I'm the Mos. Hey, wait a minute... Could you be my long-lost brother? No, that's not right... You're one of those Team D.H. guys that attacked the Holly Research Lab earlier, aren't you? Well, I won't let you get away! I'll punish you for the professor's sake!" ".......Wait! George, come back!" ".......George, wait! Come back! Let me catch you!" Undersea Tunnel * Before battle (talking with the Rival) ".......Yoohoo! Hey, it's me, the Mos! Sorry to keep you waiting, but the Mos is here! Ta-da! I'm finally back!" ".......No, no! I'm not "that strange guy"! I'm Mosmero! Mr. (Rival)! Please be better at remembering Mos-related things! Let's start over, as friends." ".......Huh?" ".......It's a secret! A big secret! Anyway, you two were about to have a battle, right? In other words, you thought, "Let's exclude Mosmero," right? How cruel! (Rival), let me team up with you! Let's scale the muddy hill of victory together!" ".......No! Please! Team up with me!" ".......It's impossible for me, the invincible Mosmero, to lose!" * Subsequent tries ".......(Player)! Be serious this time! Well, you could be Altair instead... Whoops! I said something I shouldn't!" * Being defeated ".......I lost? I'm whiting out!" * After being defeated ".......Oh, yes. I'm kidding. I might be kidding. I'm probably kidding. I said it three times for emphasis." Shamouti Island * Shamouti Dept. Store Roof "Hey, it's me, the Mos! I was about to buy a Lemonade, when this strange kid came along... "Beep!" went the Fresh Water button... Ohhh... This is terrible... So terrible... My Lemonade... (Player), take my Fresh Water and buy me a Lemonade... Oh, you can't? Okay then. By the way, (Player), have you seen the strange building next door to the Department Store? Well, I guess I'm strange too, but anyway, I heard from George that it's called the DH Building. I think it's some sort of villainous hideout." Lapizula City * After beating Lapizula Gym "Hey, it's me, the Mos! (Player), sorry about earlier. It looks like I made a mistake when I told you that building was the hideout. Anyway, I heard that we're in trouble, and quite possibly rubble, from Prof. Holly. So, here's my carefully thought-out Mosmero Tip! Ta-da! Team DH's real hideout is right around here! You've got my full support this time, so everything's going to be fine. And you're backed by the efforts of the intelligence agency, "Po", too- Ah! Th-that's a secret! It was supposed to be a secret! Don't mind that! Forget all about it! Well then, it was me, the Mos, po!" Sprites Trivia Name Origin Mosmero's Japanese name, Mosugisu, is a combination of モス mosu (moss) and 来生 kisugi, and his English's name, Mosmero is a combination of moss and ''-mero'' from the genus Hemerocallidoideae, a subfamily of flowering plants. Category:Characters